


Can you take all my love?

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: Xiaojun is in need of Prince—he means he is need of model for his upcoming project but Xiaojun's is lucky enough because the prince is already approaching him.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Can you take all my love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is written impulsivey so I am sorry T.T but thank you for coming here ^^

Hendery, second-year food technology student, Kun has said while Xiaojun looks at his pictures and profile.

Xiaojun is a third-year clothing technology student and he is currently in need of a model for his project. He is finding someone who is not that tall but not too short. A long hair one and maybe with a straight but soft face. 

He has been looking at the list and profile that he and Kun gathered but Kun made a special comment on Hendery. 

"He became a model of Ten and I already saw him in person. I think he is fit for your finding." Kun said. 

It's a modern royalty concept. He badly needs a prince. Based on the picture he is looking at, the hair fits but he needs to see this Hendery in person. 

It's not his college building but Hendery is already wandering around at the Art college. He dragged Yangyang and Lucas with him so in case he met Xiaojun, he needs emotional support. 

Hendery's heart dropped whenever he saw Xiaojun. Those intimidating eyebrows and sharp jawline make his knees weak. Sometimes he just wanted to approach the fashion student and ask him to date him but it seems Xiaojun is not interested in the people around him. 

He never spares a glance to anyone nor to him. 

"Seriously, dude how long you will look from afar?" Lucas asked while eating his chips. 

"When he looks at me. That's my sign. I will definitely ask him." Hendery said while his eyes finding Xiaojun.

"Lucas, believe me. He already practised what he will say and knowing him, he will definitely do it." Yangyang said while following both of his friends. 

Hendery is a straightforward guy. He has a lot of confidence and he just needs a sign to go for it. A sign to step on the pedal and say what he wanted to say, without a break. 

He believes that there will be no other chance so you need to do it but here is the catch Hendery has a different way of thinking. He sometimes goes overboard and his thoughts need to think of and maybe should remain in his head forever.

His attention was gotten by Yangyang when the younger slaps his shoulder continuously. 

"Dude! Dude! Xiaojun is intensely looking at you!" Yangyang shrieked. 

"Dude! I think he was about to ask you on a date or asked for your number!" Lucas excitedly said. 

Oh. His friends sometimes also add to his wild thoughts. 

Is he staring at me? Why?   
Because he is interested in you.  
So does it mean he likes me?   
Definitely. 

"Dude it's your time—" Yangyang's word was cut off when Hendery walked towards Xiaojun. 

"Lucas! We need to stop him! He will do something embarrassing!" Yangyang said while dragging Lucas with him but it's too late.

He is too gullible but he can work on that, Xiaojun thought while observing Hendery. 

Xiaojun has ended a class and about to find Hendery at his college but his prince just showed up in the hallway. 

He has been analyzing the guy, from his hair to his feet. His face features and especially how his hair sways. By looking at Hendery for some seconds and imagining how his clothes will fit on him, he just thinks that Kun is right on recommending him. 

Xiaojun was about to approach the guy but Hendery is already walking towards his direction. Oh well, lucky for him. He doesn't need to walk, he will just stop the guy when he is already near to him but Xiaojun was shocked when the guy stopped in front of him. 

"Hi." Hendery greeted him. 

Xiaojun doesn't answer. He is not a talker and he just waits for people to finish what they want to say. Instead of answering Hendery he just raised his right eyebrow.

"My friends and I noticed that you've been staring at me." 

Well, he is staring but just to analyse him.

"So, I just decided to approach, to help you." 

Xiaojun just stared at the guy. He has nothing to say since what Hendery says is true. He is really helping him to get things easier. His model approaching him, it's a blessing. 

"To help you asking me on a date." 

Okay, that was not true. He just looks at the guy for seconds but it doesn't mean he wants a date. He needs a model, a prince not a boyfriend.

"Look—" 

"Shh. No, it's okay. I already knew that you like me too." 

Xiaojun was beyond speechless on what he heard. Did he like the guy in front of him? Aside from his name, he doesn't know anything about him. 

"Wait—"

"It's really okay. So do you like me too? I will already make the move so we can have a date." 

Wow. Xiaojun was just amazed at how this guy thinks and how he boosts some confidence. He likes it.

"I understand that you are shy right now but I'm telling you, it's okay. Do you want my number?" 

Xiaojun just smiled and shook his head. This Hendery is one of a kind. Maybe he wanted to know him.

"Yes. I want your number." Xiaojun said while crossing his arm in front of his chest. 

"I knew it," Hendery said and then proceeded to give his phone to Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun smiles while typing his number. He is cute and handsome, so maybe there is nothing wrong with having a date with him. 

Maybe Xiaojun will get a prince not just for his project but a prince charming of his life too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be mutuals @gaia_slvrmst (✿^‿^)


End file.
